


A Sweet Baby

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: Cliff gives you a Christmas gift to cheer you up after the loss of your pet.
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Plus Size Reader, Cliff Booth/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Sweet Baby

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone

Cliff had been secretive for the past few days, he looked nervous all the time which wasn’t normal for him. You assumed it had to do with this holidays being the first you two were spending together, and to be fair you couldn’t blame him. 

It was also your first Christmas without your beloved pet. You tried to not show how much you missed your furry companion, but in those dates their absence was more prominent. You missed the sound of their paws against the floor, how effusively they would greet you when you got home, feeding them first thing in the morning while you brewed coffee, rewarding them with treats, cuddling with them, having their head on your lap— you really missed them and there was nothing you could do about it. 

The night had gone great, part of it had been spent with your family and other with Rick and his family. The company eased your sadness enough for you to enjoy Christmas Eve, the food, the games, the gift exchanging, you had even tipsily sang Christmas carols with Rick while Cliff and Francesca laughed. As per tradition Cliff and you would wait for the next morning to open said gifts, but the exchanging was nice either way.

Taking your spot on the bed, you snuggled closer to Cliff who had already been waiting for you with an extended arm. Said arm pulled you closer as soon as your head was placed on his chest, a kiss being plastered on your forehead in the process. A happy sigh escaped your lips, the warmth of his body and the steadiness of his breathing lulling you to sleep. 

In contrast, you woke up feeling cold on Christmas morning. Cliff wasn’t under you anymore, he wasn’t even in the room actually. With a groan, you sat up on the bed. The heel of your palms rubbed your eyes for a few seconds before you could adjust to the natural light entering from the window in a proper way. Once you were awake enough, you slid your feet into your slippers. 

Dragging yourself to the kitchen to prepare some coffee, you considered going back to sleep. It was Christmas, you would be alone probably for an additional hour, and you deserved to get some more of your beauty sleep. The thought went out of the window when an arm circled your waist. 

You leaned back onto Cliff’s chest, enjoying his natural warmth. “I thought you would get home later,” you commented, placing a hand on top of his. 

The rumble of his chest as he chuckled gave you brief goosebumps. “I had to make sure your gift was perfect.”

You turned around to smile at him, suddenly fully grasping the fact that it was Christmas and you had gifts to open. “What is it?”

“Coffee first, darling.”

You whined, “Cliiiiiiiiff, tell me!”

“Nu-huh, you have to wait.” He opened the cupboard to fetch a couple of mugs, ignoring your adorable pouting face. Cliff couldn’t wait to see your reaction, he also needed coffee after how much he drank the night before.

You impatiently waited for the coffee to be ready, tapping your foot against the floor as Cliff teased you for said impatience. You were so excited you would’ve skipped on the coffee, but Cliff’s coffee was great. 

He carried the mugs to the living room, allowing you to lead the way. By the time he placed the mugs on the coffee table you were already sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. 

Ripping wrapping paper like a kid was fun, hearing Cliff’s endeared laugh was heartwarming, and most of the gifts you had received were fucking amazing. He disappeared for a moment, telling you he would finally give you his gift. 

You took a couple gulps of coffee while you waited, jokingly making grabby hands at him when you spotted the box in his grasp. As he got closer you fixed your eyes on said box, was it your imagination or was the box moving? 

He put the box down exactly next to you and you let out a gasp. A small head was peaking from the opening of the box, heavy breathing echoing inside it. You looked up at Cliff, beaming when he nodded upward for you to take the puppy out of the box. 

The puppy grunted as you picked them up, their chubby body fitting on your hands perfectly. You cooed at them, giggling when they answered with another grunt. You put them down onto your lap, scratching behind their ears with your fingers. 

Cliff watched you spoil the puppy with a soft smile on his face, genuinely happy to have made you happy with the gift. “You like it, then?” He teased, rounding the table to sit down on the floor too. It didn’t matter how quiet you remained the past few days, he knew you missed having a pet at home, he also knew it was healthier for you to not close off to the idea to another pet so the soon he got you one the better you would react to other presence around the house.

You nodded, craning your neck to peck his lips. “It’s the best Christmas gift I’ve ever gotten— as an adult at least.”

“Can I train it?”

“Absolutely not, they’re a sweet baby” you laughed, looking down at the puppy once again. They looked up back at you, their short tail wagging happily. Cliff laughed too, extending a hand to pet the puppy’s small head while you beamed at how cute the difference of size looked.

Putting your head on Cliff’s shoulder, you two continued playing with the puppy the entire morning, choosing names for him, planning to buy a few toys and even searching for a veterinarian to take them as soon as possible to get their shots. You couldn’t say it was your first Christmas without pets anymore, and although you would always miss your last one, you had enough love for them and the new one.


End file.
